


A Sword's Sheath

by Redronin_GM



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Breath of the Wild, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redronin_GM/pseuds/Redronin_GM
Summary: A year has passed since the fall of the Calamity Ganon. Things are reliving in the kingdom. Zelda thought that things would have returned to normal between her and Link, but Hyrule's hero seems to carry a burden in these peaceful times. The princess wonders if she is the one causing him to be so distant and silent once again...(Cover by @nebulace on Instagram)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 27
Collections: More Breath of the Wild fics!, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild





	1. Chapter 1

LEGEND OF ZELDA - BREATH OF THE WILD

** A SWORD'S SHEATH  
**

_Image by[@Nebulace on Instagram](http://instagram.com/nebulace)_

**PART I**

It has been a year since Link and I vanquished the calamity called Ganon. Hyrule had shown remarkable progress onto getting back on its feet during the past months.

When the news had been announced of my return, everyone across the lands had banded together to help return the kingdom to its former and glorious self. I felt relief and peace when the people didn't forsake the Sheikah tribe any more. Just like everyone else, they, too, suffered Ganon's wrath. Seeing people of all kinds working strong and united as one had brought such a beautiful joy to my heart. I know Father would have been proud to see what I was seeing. I was certain that his spirit saw everything from the heavens.

Though there was still much work to do, I was still baffled to see Hyrule Castle rebuilt the way it has been over a century ago. I had walked in its halls, the rooms; it felt so familiar and yet so alienated. 100 years would make you feel as such. Despite the year that had passed, I felt it was too early to occupy this vast home. Castle Town was far from being ready after all and the emptiness of it would freeze my soul if I decided to retake my old home. I wasn't ready to be crowned Queen of Hyrule just yet.

I also had another surprise. In the castle's destruction, my old diary had survived. When it was brought back to me, I had shed tears and held it tightly in my arms. It wasn't as shred as I thought it would be. I had read the old pages written in it. So many different thoughts and feelings had travelled my mind while revisiting the past told.

In the quietness of night, a candle lit my room in the house of Lady Impa. I read my old diary once again as if trying to find a certain attachment to a past era. I must admit, it took me a lot of time to get used to the changes of a hundred years. The adaptation went smoothly well. But truth be told, I kept reading the same pages related to one person in particular. Link.

How I met him, how I had my doubts about him, how I lashed out my frustration to him, how he opened up to me, how he risked his life for me with no regards for his. How we've gotten closer to each other.

Link...

I thought that things would have changed between us. At least, I thought they did at first. But weeks after our victory over the calamity, he... how could I say it? He became the _formal_ Link; the one before he opened up to me. I had asked him if he was all right. Of course he smiled and told me that he was. I felt a wall around him and I didn't know why. I thought at first that this strange mood of his would go away, but months had passed and he was still sheltering himself from me. Was I at fault? If so, what was my crime?

The morning rained its rays through my room and the birds sang at my window. Summer looked promising at the looks of it. I got up on my feet and stared outside. The village was getting up and slowly alive; the shops were opening, the people started working on the field, warriors doing their daily training routines.

Speaking of which, there he was again. Every single day, at the same morning hour, Link was training vigorously with the Master Sword. He gracefully swung the blade cutting through air as if he and the blade were one. The drops of sweat, the strength of his muscles, his hair swimming in air; I would be blind to not notice how handsome he had become.

Our eyes crossed each other for single instant, it made him stopped to look at me. I waved my hand to him, he bowed his head to me.

He bowed. I knew it was out of respect. Everyone bowed to me, I was used to that. But I didn't want him to.


	2. PART II

** PART II **

We travelled to Hyrule Field in the Central Hyrule region. There remained a lot of Guardians and I had asked the help of the people to their dismantlement. Other than the four divine beasts, I took the decision to have them taken apart. Though the events of the past made them Ganon's slaves, it was a reminder of large and painful scars yet to be healed for all of us. I believed it was for the best of everyone and for the good of the kingdom's future.

Link was taking a break. People wouldn't let him have a moment of peace. He was popular with no surprise; even more womankind, which stung my heart most of the time. He was the hero of Hyrule after all.

I saw him having a playful moment with some children, playing knights with them. The scene lit me in admiration for him. He was a good man, but I had no doubt at all that he would make a wonderful father someday.

I held the Sheikah slate in my hands and captured the wonderful moment. Link appeared to be so happy. My fingers cherished his face on the screen as I blushed seeing his childish smile to the younglings. I felt a small burden of jealousy in me. I wished I could made him smile as such. But his heart became once again a fortress. And I seemed to be the enemy.

Why was I guilty? Why was he so carefree to others but not to me?

I let those unanswered thoughts for another time and joined Link and the children.

"Is it okay if I play with you?" I asked cheerfully the group.

"Hey, it's the princess!" a young boy said amazed. "You really wanna play with us?" I nodded.

"But if that's okay with you," I said, "I would like to be the hero. You can be my brave companions." I pointed an adorable girl who made me think of a child version of me. "You will be the princess, and Link can be the evil Ganon."

I could see he was surprised by that. I sent him a mischievous smile while the children agreed to my plan. He smiled back awkwardly. It was the first smile I've gotten from him that felt innocent in a very long time. Perhaps he started to re-open to me once more. I hoped so. But for now, I anticipated a good fun vanquishing the calamity Link with the children.


	3. PART III

** PART III **

The day was filled with hard work and amusement. Link made these children's day unforgettable, which was very noticeable by the dirt and sand his clothes bore. I thought this joyful moment would suffice him to break the thick layer of ice around him, but in failure, it seemed it had become thicker.

I tried making conversation with him on our way home. He replied and participated, and even smiled. But the smile he did wasn't the same. I felt he was drifting away. No, it wasn't that. The way he acted seemed familiar. He was just as such when he was appointed as my personal knight.

Was he carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders once again? Despite the calamity's defeat, was a knight's duty never to rest? Not even for a little while? Or, perhaps, could it be that I was really at fault for something I didn't acknowledge yet?

Sunset claimed the sky as the day was bidding us goodnight. I was happy to have arrived before the full arrival of the night. I felt it would have been awkward to be left alone with Link. Ordinarily, I wouldn't say something as such, but with him acting strangely distant from me, I couldn't think of anything else.

As we got off from our horses, I looked at Link caressing his steed's muzzle. My mind was obsessed about his behavior. It was driving me mad. I wanted things to be so well between us, especially after all we went through. I had told myself that it would pass, that he needed time. But no more!

I walked to him in haste, determined.

"Enough of this, Link!" I said firmly to him. He looked surprised and puzzled. I took a deep breath to collect all my heart's content. "It has been months now that you've been acting cold and afar. I thought at first that you needed time to recover from the battle against Ganon, but now you seem so far away and distant. You smile at me, but there's nothing behind your lips. And the more I see you after each passing day, the more you look like a shadow of your former self... at least when you're interacting with me."

It seemed my aim was true. A sense of guilt embedded his face. I had no intention of hurting him, but I couldn't take this behavior of his any longer. I had to know.

"After all we went through together, I thought there wouldn't be any walls between us." He remained in silence, yet hurt was clear on his face.

I was no reader of minds, otherwise it would have been easier to ease the illness he bore in his heart. But I couldn't force him to tell me his secrets, no matter what. All I could do was to be present for him.

"But..." My right hand delicately rested on his left cheek. His expression quickly turned to a warm surprise. His sudden and clueless adorableness appeared. "I can't force your secrets out of you. But know this: I'm here if you want to ease that burden. Always."

Link's face was glowing red. He nodded to me and smiled; genuinely this time. I smiled back, happy of seeing him more relaxed.

I had forgotten that my hand was still cherishing his face. Before I could take it back, his hand covered mine and held it dearly. His head turned towards it, and to my unexpected surprise, Link kissed its palm.

I felt a burst of heat embedding my face. I was frozen by... his act. More than that, my gaze couldn't leave his. My heart felt like Death Mountain erupting passionately and my breath was rapid. He looked so shy, and yet so open and vulnerable at that moment. I could read all of his emotions. I wondered if he could read all of mine. This was the first time I had seen Link behave like this.

And... I didn't mind it at all.


	4. PART IV

** PART IV **

The moon was high in the night sky, reigning like a beautiful goddess. I bathed in its moonlight unable to sleep and thinking about this... moment. If Link's horse's tail hadn't whipped him in the face and broke the tension, I wondered what would have happened.

I could still feel the wet heat of his lips kissing the palm of my hand. I blushed just at the thought of it. My lips couldn't help smiling of happiness; a happiness I've never felt before.

_What was wrong with me_?, I asked myself ridiculously. I squeezed my kissed palm against my chest, reliving in my latest memories about this instant with nothing but gleefulness in mind.

Link...

Was he asleep as well? Or perhaps not? Should I bother him?

I had to. Well... I wanted to.

I knew it was late, but my heart wouldn't find peace if I didn't settle this on this night.

His room was just next to mine. I didn't want to knock and wake the others out of their slumber. I tried whispering his name. No luck on this attempt. I held and twisted the handle. It was unlocked.

Swinging the door quietly, I gasped, startled to see him sitting by the window. Blessed by the moonlight, he felt asleep there. I was right to think that he wasn't able to sleep either. At least some moments ago.

He looked peaceful, handsome as well. But sword in hand, he was as always vigilant. I couldn't help feeling a bit sad for him. I wished for once that he could truly be at peace, without the need of a blade in his hand. For Hyrule, he represented the hope and the future, but he was no god. He was just a man. But a great man nevertheless. Perhaps the greatest one I've met in my life. And knowing that, I knew in my heart that he would always defend the kingdom against all threats. That was the man he was.

I wanted to talk to him tonight, but after some thoughts, I believe my words could wait tomorrow. I took the cover laying on his bed and opened it wide to cover him. I was a step away from covering him, but the step I took creaked the floor. A high-pitched noise broke through the silent night; along through Link's slumber. His eyes opened sharply and widely, wild and threatening. In a blinding speed, I saw a flash carrying the lunar light hurling itself at my neck; the Master Sword rushing to take my life swiftly and painlessly.

Was my life going to end by Evil's bane because of my care for him? Why did I find this ironic?

The Goddesses decided that my fate wouldn't be death tonight. Link stopped the blade just a hair away from my neck being sliced clean. I could feel the cold of the steel of the sacred blade at my throat. Link recognized me and was horrified of his near-fatal action. Apologizing numerous times, he fell down on the floor with his breath harsh and heavy and his heart racing faster than lightning.

As I stared at him, scared and shocked about what he almost did, I understood. I finally understood everything. The distance, his heart being closed, him being more focused on his knight's duty to protect and defend the kingdom, its people and I. I understood it all.

I knelt to him. His face was sweating as he was still catching his breath. I could see shame and disgust in his eyes aimed at himself.

He had done so much for me. I wasn't going to give up on him when he needed me the most. It was my turn to save him.

I grabbed his hand and held it firmly. I welcomed his confused gaze with a soothing smile.

"Come with me, Link."


	5. PART V

** PART V **

We walked in the peaceful night to the Great Fairy Fountain near the village. During this small path, never once I let go of Link's hand. I looked behind me as I led him to our destination and smiled. His face lit brighter than the sun. I was glad he shed away his shock from earlier.

During a full moon, the fountain was a marvel to explore. Fireflies and fairies waltzed gracefully in the air, silent princesses and blue nightshades glowed with a divine light. It was a blessed place, as if the goddesses themselves had given this piece of wonder to us mortals.

We sat down, still holding hands and Link looked very timid. I never thought he could be this adorable. It was a side of his charm; a side I was very fond of.

We remained silent watching the beautiful spectacle of nature around us. It felt like we were the only ones in the entire world. It was perfect as such. Thinking about it, I believed Link and I never took a moment to enjoy ourselves like that. No duty, no destiny, no calamities; just the two of us in peacefulness. A moment that I longed for for a very long time to share with him.

I could feel Link's gaze upon me. I didn't need to look at him to guess he was speechless. Our hands held together, his thumb cherished mine. I knew too well that my face had gained the same shade of a fresh picked apple.

My head rested on his shoulder. It took him by surprise. I could feel he was tensing a little. But he closed the very small remainder of distance between us and sighed in relief.

"You once told me," I said, breaking the silence between us, "that you remained silent from others because it was necessary for you to stay strong to carry any burden. Is this why you have been silently closed from me during these past months? Even though we've won against Ganon?"

Our eyes met. He reluctantly nodded, confirming my discovery. For Link, even though peace had returned to Hyrule, he was still at war.

The fortress around his heart crumbled as he opened up to me, just like before. He told me everything about his burden. He told me about this journey to save our kingdom and free me from my century-old battle with the calamity. As his memories were returning, he felt shame and helplessness that he had to sleep all this time before being enable to save me. The reason why he acted distant was to be ready and never fail again to protect me.

"I understand now," I replied to his explanation, relieved. "But I, too, wished I could have been by your side, Link. I as well felt helpless when I couldn't help you during your journey. But your courage showed me to never give up as I saw all that you went through. It gave me faith that we would be together again to never to torn apart."

I stopped for a moment realizing the words I just spoke. The Great Deku tree was right; telling these feelings myself sounded better.

"Link," I said. "You're not alone. You'll never be. As for any burden you may have from now on, I want to carry it with you. Because I, too, vow to protect you and be at your side."

His face was embedded with a sense of serenity that I haven't seen in ages. The fear, the sense of duty, the burden, everything else weighting him down; they melted away giving place to a rebirth of self that he dearly needed. He smiled and nodded. There I saw him; the Link I wanted to see. He had returned to me.

He called my name. "Yes?" I asked. Link got on his feet and I followed him.

I stood in front him, hands still holding each other. His free hand laced itself with my other one. His eyes plunged in mine with a lovely but intense fire in them. I couldn't gaze away from them. He looked a little nervous and his face flushed like the shiniest among rubies. So did mine. He slowly closed the small space between us. I didn't know which emanated heat the most; this summer night or Link's body. I was rather attracted by the latter. He looked so timid at the moment, yet he was so... perfect. The warm light of the fireflies and fairies surrounding us, the glow of the flowers at our feet, the moon blessing us, and Link, standing so close to me. How could I ask for anything more?

"What is it?" I asked. My voice was soft and whispering.

He answered, but words didn't come out of his mouth. He flared my heart and soul to no bound as his lips gently embraced mine. My arms snaked around his neck to savor this feeling even more. His arms pulled me closer to him. This delicious feeling embedding my whole being had no word invented yet to describe it. Calling it celestial, divine, majestic or supreme wouldn't do it justice.

A century had put us apart and many hardships followed. But finally, our happy ending bloomed on this starry night. If I had to do it all over again to cherish this moment with him, I would do it blindfolded. As he would, too.

Oh, Link... How have I fallen in love with you.


	6. EPILOGUE 01

** PART VI: EPILOGUE 01 **

I could feel the morning sun shining its light upon us, but the warmth that cradled me in his arms was by far better. My dreamy thoughts relived those memories now sacred to Link and I. The vow we made, the kiss we shared, the night spent together in each other's arms; this was our paradise. I thanked the goddesses to have brought us together.

A soft contact landed on my nose. I tried to wiggle it off, but it kept on dancing annoyingly. I laughed to the ticklish feeling.

"Stop it!" I giggled. "That tickles, Link!"

I opened my eyes. Here he was. In his sleepy allure, he looked lovely and otherworldly, like an angel. He moved closer and kissed me softly. I savored his lips for long seconds. Never would I stop enjoying the sweet pleasure of kissing him.

"Good morning to you too," I told him tiredly. "Ready to continue our work in Hyrule field?"

Link hummed with disappointment in his voice as he pulled my body to his. Seeing how tightly he held me, he didn't want to go. Truth be told, I desired nothing but spending the rest of the day resting here at his side. Alas, the hero and princess of Hyrule had duties and responsibilities to fulfill to the people.

"Well it's about time!" The voice of an elder woman interrupted us.

Link and I immediately got up as fast as lightning seeing Lady Impa blessing the door frame of my room. Embarrassment was an understatement regarding the emotion dressing our faces.

"L-Lady Impa!" I stuttered! "T-This isn't what it looks like! We just-"

She laughed in a humming voice. "I know you, child. I know you wise enough to not share such passion before a proper wedding. A honeymoon is well-timed for such actions."

A bright image burned my mind like the marking made by hot iron. I saw Link laying in a bed of silk white sheets, which a part of it barely covered his... privacy. My face heated out of raw desire; quite inappropriate for a princess. I looked at Link, and I could tell my obscene fantasies matched his. He quickly looked apologetic when I eyed him threateningly for his naughty thoughts. But... perhaps I didn't completely mind it.

"I am glad," Lady Impa continued, "that I've lived long enough to see the two of you find each other in this path called love. After all the hardships that you have been through, along with your efforts of bringing back the lost glory of Hyrule, you truly deserve each other. May it be that way for as long as you live."

Those words of hers couldn't have sounded better if they were from someone else. Her unwavering wisdom and strength that inspired me so much. Goddesses know what would have happened to me if she hadn't been present in my life.

I walked to her and thanked her for always being there for us by hugging her frail body. Thank you so much, Lady Impa.

Another beautiful day awaited us as Link and I stepped outside Lady Impa's home. The sun shined beautifully and the people around us were busy and bustling as ever. At the end of the stairs, Cado and Dorian saluted us as my hero delicately held my hand, leaving the guards taken aback from our affection. As we walked around town, everyone took notice of our newfound love, but their happiness for us was very palpable. We kept blushing at every compliment thrown at us; we enjoyed all of them.

Link asked me to lend him the Sheikah slate. I was puzzled on why he needed it, but I did as asked. As he stretched the device in front of us, he held me closer to him as we smiled.

_**Click!** _

A beautiful moment of us in love captured forever. And definitely not the last.

"It's beautiful," I said. He nodded in agreement.

Our gazes crossed. Staring at him left me breathless. Free of the burden that plagued him, Link was a reborn man. I had heard once that love could move mountains; I understood its meaning now.

Link whispered my name... following three sacred words.

Those words made my heart explode with more affection than I could already have for him. I held his beautiful face in my hand and captured his lips with mine, kissing him and pouring all my love in it. Parting from it a short moment after, I replied to his sacred words, vowing myself to never leave his side and to always love him, just as he did when he said his.

"I love you too, Link."

**_To be concluded in EPILOGUE 02: ENDINGS & BEGINNINGS..._ **


	7. EPILOGUE 02: ENDINGS & BEGINNINGS

**PART VII: EPILOGUE 2**   
**ENDINGS AND BEGINNINGS**

The grand day, alas! I felt these past three years had gone by within the blink of an eye.

Four years since peace's return to Hyrule. A lot of work had been made and accomplished to re-establish the kingdom to its former glory. And now that all had been done, I had been left in awe to see how our world was greater than the one we had a century ago. Seeing our people more united than ever seemed like a heavenly dream; except it wasn't. It was reality. Our reality.

Castle Town had been restored to an even larger area. It had quickly became a beacon to the hyrulean economy. Trades flourished across the lands and between the different tribes. The city's energy had been beaming with optimism and strength since its reestablishment.

Hyrule was great, strong, proud... and beautiful! And with those tasks finally at their conclusions, one remained; the most crucial and important one of all.

Without taking my sealed years in account, today marked my 21st anniversary; the year of my coronation. Today was the day I would take my rightful place in the kingdom as Queen of Hyrule.

But also... on this same day, it was the day of our wedding.

**...**

"So..." my words came out timidly as I turned to them. "How do I look?"

Paya and Lady Impa had a sense of divine wonder in their eyes. It was as if the goddess Hylia herself stood in her holy grandeur in front of them. Lady Impa smiled at me like the utmost accomplishment of her long life has been met. As for Paya, tears of happiness were shed as she saw how seemingly beautiful I was wearing her alluring work of fashion.

"See for yourself, Princess." Lady Impa told me directing me to the tall mirror behind her.

I walked towards the tall glass. The shock took me aback. Was that really me? I barely recognized the person in front of me. Paya had been enthusiastic and very adamant on preparing me for the day of my wedding. I now understood the reason.

While everyone else had been enthusiastic with passion on the preparations in Castle Town and at the Sacred Grounds, she had personally fashioned my gown from a single thread to the speechless work of art it had become.

A sleeveless dress on which silent princesses had been embroidered from the skirt's foot swirling all the way up to the bust as they circled the hyrulean royal crest finely sewed. My hair was sumptuously long and mildly curly. The earrings shaped as well as the royal symbol shined warmly. The same was noticeable on the golden knitting embellishing my bridal gloves.

My eyes shined brighter as water beads started forming. Paya looked at me worried. Before she could wonder about my coming tears, I held her tightly in my arms. Pouring for countless days and nights all of her efforts in this gift for me; they had led to this. There was just no way I could ever live long enough to be able to thank her for all of this.

"I take it you like it?" Paya asked as her arms held me in return. I nodded my head that rested on her shoulder. How could I not like it? I loved it!

"Paya," we wiped both of our tears. "How could I not love this wonderful craft of yours? You've done so much for me! I could live for all eternity, I wouldn't never be able to return a gift as such to you."

"Zelda," she said happily, wiping another tear. "Your reaction alone was more than enough."

Paya. Ever since my return from the battle against the calamity, she has been more than good to me. And as these few years went on, this generous and beautiful woman had become someone I could proudly call family. Blood or not, she was my sister.

Lady Impa's cane knocked on the stony floor of Hyrule Castle's dressing room. Paya and I stared at her. As usual, her warm expression welcomed me with unconditional love and assurance.

"Princess," she said. "Your husband-to-be awaits you."

A sudden heat warmed my heart. I was in no need of a mirror to guess the shade of my face. As tradition dictated it, the bride and the groom must be apart for seven days before the day of their union. I was in dire eagerness to see him. More than that, I was ready to call him my husband and to spend my life's remainder at his side.

"I know," I answered Lady Impa. "And I am ready."

**...**

I had wanted the ceremony to be held at a place open to all, but that also had a blessed and historical meaning. After further thoughts, the Sacred Grounds was the obvious choice. The area had been dressed with flowers of all sorts. The banners wore softened and cherishing colors of blue, green, red, white and gold; they all shimmered elegantly. Nevertheless, nothing was as phenomenal as the total of present guests. This wedding meant a great deal of significance to the people of Hyrule, that I knew. I was moved by the large gathering that took place on this day. Hylian, Zora, Goron, Rito, Sheikah, Gerudo; all mingling together, the blood of our Hyrule was here.

Hidden in a tent from everyone's sight, I took a shy glimpse at everyone gathered. I saw my beautiful knight, Link. He stood at the altar in front of the priest. He was adorning the same emerald garments of the hero of time from head to toe. But its design was clad with golden strands and jewellery, giving him a princely stature than the one of a knight. He kept tapping his foot's end on the ground and looked around him towards all corners, despite the great crowd facing him. I could tell his impatience of seeing me was reaching its limits. He was some tens of feet from me, yet my whole body craved to hold him so dearly.

"Are you ready, Zelda?" One of my escorts to the aisle entered the tent from the back entry. Her eyes became wide. A soft and long whistling sound escaped her lips. "My, my... I'm starting to envy Link's place. You look divine!"

I had always thought that the beauty that I could define as divine would be Riju's. She had become a great and strong leader for her people. But seeing her as grown and accomplished, I felt the same instance in her that Lady Urbosa had. But more than that, she, too, had become someone as close as a sister.

"Wow! Princess!" arrived my other escort, smiling his signature fanged smile and greeting me with a thumbs-up. "Link is the luckiest incredible guy in Hyrule! You are stunning!"

Prince Sidon; cheerful as ever. Every time I looked at him, I could always see a glimpse of his late sister, Lady Mipha. I was happy of the brotherly bond that Link and I had developed with him. I used to feel saddened in his company due to the lost of his sister, but with wise words he had told me that she would want the memories of hers to inspire me, and not to bring me sorrow. Since then, my smile would always appear when reminiscing her.

While Lady Impa and Paya left the tent to be seated, I gazed in the tall mirror one last time to see the woman who I've become. So many ups and downs that she had gone through, but with her family, friends and the one that her heart cherished the most, she had conquered all and stood stronger than ever. She became more compassionate and wiser. But most of all, she was ready to lead by example for the betterment of her kingdom and its people.

"Well," I turned to my escorts beaming cheerfully. "Let us go!"

**...**

Lovely musical notes from harps being played in unison followed by other instruments garnished the air announcing my arrival. This song; it was the same lullaby I used to hear as a child before my sleep. My mother always played it with her harp. Such a touching and soothing melody.

I started walking the long velvet aisle, accompanied with my escorts: Prince Sidon and Riju. Countless pairs of eyes with wonder and awe rested upon me, all breathless of the beauty walking passed them. But as I came closer to the altar, there was the one gaze I longed for the most.

Riju and Prince Sidon led me just in front of my destination. I climbed the few stairs to face the man as he welcomed my hands in his. Being closer to him, I realized that he was more than just beautiful in his attire, he was... flawless! We stared at each other with overwhelming joy and love. Our week without each other had left its remarkable effect on us.

"Hey, you." I whispered gleefully as a tear slid from my left eye. "Did you miss me?"

As if on cue, his right eye shed a tear as he nodded, still moved by my presence. Oh, I missed him!

The audience seated and the priest started his ceremonial recital. We meant no disrespect to his wise words, but Link and I were already lost in our own sphere. There was not a single instant that our eyes wavered from each other. We were inside of our own little cocoon.

"The rings, please?" The priest's request snapped us back to reality. His silver-bearded face looked puzzled as if he had asked more than once.

I took out a golden ring from my corset, he from his pocket. We slid our sacred jewels to each other's left ring finger. They beamed to the sunlight.

Link carried our ringed hands as the priest wrapped them delicately with a silky red ribbon. In an era long before this one, newlyweds used to do this ritual before telling a lovely oath together. Stumbling on this old, yet romantic custom from a history book, I wanted to recreate such a beautiful tradition; so did Link.

I looked at Link's eyes, he gazed into mine. Taking a deep breath, we recited our unified vow:

**_To my Sun, to my Moon,_ **

**_From the days, and more nights,_ **

**_By dark's veil or light's bless,_ **

**_Through it all, I'll be your might,_ **

**_May time's realm scatter me,_ **

**_Should twilight adrift me deep,_ **

**_Or fate sends me skyward,_ **

**_My love will never sleep,_ **

**_As of today and all tomorrows,_ **

**_By flesh, by soul and by heart,_ **

**_You are mine, and I am yours,_ **

**_Together and bonded, never apart._ **

We knelt on the stone ground of the altar and closed our eyes. The priest approached us with the royal crowns of Hyrule. They were shapes like full-span wings. One carried a beautiful sapphire stone; the priest rested this one on my head. The other wore a sparkling jewel of jade, meant to be worn by Link.

"You may rise," the priest said smiling warmly as he untied our hands from the red ribbon. Our hands didn't loose time to rest back in each other's. "By the power invested in me, and in the name of the goddesses of wisdom, power and courage, I now declare you husband and wife... and King and Queen of Hyrule."

Link looked puzzled as the priest needed to declare one last line. I couldn't help giggling at his innocent face. The priest was embarrassed by his forgetfulness.

"Oh, where is my mind nowadays!" He said apologizing to us. He looked at Link, nodding to his new king. "You may now kiss the bride, your Highness."

A wave of long-awaited happiness washed over our faces. My husband and I closed the only distance between us. We sealed our love with the most passionate kiss we ever shared until this day. The crowd rose up with the loudest of cheering, celebrating our union. Flower petals flew everywhere, many wishes of happiness erupted in the air and music returned to nourish it. As we walked back onto the aisle, Link carried me in his arms, both laughing of joy and now bonded through love for the rest of our lives. By the three goddesses, this day was a true divine blessing!

**...**

The long and marvelously festive reception that took place in the central square of Castle Town was... well... if the planners wanted to create a celebration for a kingdom-size group of guests, they had flawlessly succeeded.

Music and songs describing our battle against the calamity were sung, food and ale of all kinds coming from all over Hyrule decorated the tables; even many styles of cooked rocks for Gorons. Yonubo's appetite was definitely served as he had several helpings. Teba, the Rito warrior who helped Link in his quest, enjoyed himself to a point he took perhaps a few brews too much. His wife had to care after him, but it was good to see him pleased. Sidon was very popular with the ladies. That popularity suddenly went skyward went he accidentally caught the bouquet. But his confidence of steel didn't waver to handle the situation at hand. Perhaps he would be the next to find love and be wed. There were many gifts offered by everyone who came. Yet the Gerudo were the ones that truthfully exaggerated. From weaponry through volumes of books about being a strong spouse (those were certainly from Ashai) to even fragrances and potions saved for "intimate moments" as they've described. Though Riju advised me to use them tonight, I found it wise to perhaps not follow through.

Our wedding was more than a majestic success; the reception followed its path perfectly as well. I would always cherish Paya's wedding dress, but I was glad to rest in my nightgown. Laid down on the grand bed in our royal chambers, I flipped through the pictures of today's events on the Sheikah slate, smiling peacefully.

The moon was beautiful. It kissed us with its celestial glow. Even if I enjoyed this splendid view, we wanted our intimacy to our eyes only. Link, dressed in lighter clothing as well, closed the balcony and pulled the velour curtains. It was just the two of us now.

Link, my husband, my love. Seeing him embedded by the fireplace's glimmer, his hair free, his sky-colored eyes and his caring and gentle smile, my heart melted once again.

While he lied down next to me, I put down the Sheikah slate away. I deemed that I had enough pictures for the day, and a lifetime. I slid myself on his chest to find his warmth. His arms held me closely against him. His heartbeat was a lullaby to my ears and his heat was an enticing cover. Link kissed my forehead delicately. My eyes rose to his and I returned the favor to his lips, kissing him deeply.

Our eyes stared at each other as if time was frozen. The shine of the fireplace's flames danced in our pupils, as well as something else. Something raw and passionate.

We shared a long kiss anew. There was a ardent desire moving his will; and mine responded to his likewise.

Never breaking contact, I lied down and welcomed my love into my arms. My hands swam through his hair of dark gold, while his warm touch blazed my whole being lovingly.

The night was young. One more celebration was left.

**...**

Link had talked about it for a long time. After further thinking, he finally took his decision, as hard as it was. And today, here we were, in Korok Forest, saying goodbye to an old friend.

We stood in front of the Great Deku Tree. He congratulated us for our wedding that was already some weeks old. The Koroks cheered around for us. We welcomed their glee, but Link's expression seemed oblivious to them at the moment.

"The sword of Evil's Bane," the Great Deku Tree said, "is a blade that safeguards light against the thickest veils of darkness. But in times of peace, it is meant to also have its warrior's rest."

Link nodded to his wise words.

"But," he continued, "it could also find its peace at your side, hero of Hyrule. If you wished it so, the blade could be kept by your safe hands."

Link held the blade in his hands. He seemed lost in its silvery reflection, but a sudden and serene smile appeared on him. He looked back at the Deku Tree. This one's voice hummed in acknowledgement.

We approached the altar and held the sword together at its pommel. At the same rhythm, we pushed the blade back in its slot. A thin coat of light rose and wrapped the sword.

His fingers rested on the sword's pommel. He told me that during his journey to save me that the blade was his greatest companion. He couldn't understand exactly how, but he felt as if someone was walking by his side constantly when carrying the Evil's Bane. He couldn't hear its voice like I once did, but he didn't need to; he knew that the sword's spirit was always watching over him.

And now, he was saying goodbye to this old friend. But his smile didn't hide any sadness or sorrow. He was grateful and felt proud and privileged to have been its wielder. I laced my fingers to his free hand and gave it a light squeeze to reassure him. He returned it and smiled at me.

"I am certain in my soul that you have taken the right decision," the Deku Tree said. "King and Queen of Hyrule, may your rule be virtuous, compassionate, brave and wise."

We nodded to him and bid farewell to the folks of Korok Forest, and to an old and irreplaceable friend.

Our royal stead galloped steadily on the road to home. Due to my current condition, I thought I would be feeling a nauseous sentiment building at my throat. Thankfully I didn't. Perhaps it was thanks to my beloved. Throughout the entire route on horseback, not once did he stop rubbing my stomach. Ever since I had told him, his care towards me had soared incredibly. But I didn't mind. That was just the kind of man he was, and I wouldn't desire it any differently.

A united kingdom and lovely people inhabiting it, a new age of long-lasting peace, a family to love and support unconditionally, but most of all, a loving husband to spend my life with; everything we fought for had finally happened. It was now our duty to stand, defend and protect it all. For peace and prosperity.

But for now...

"So," I said with enthusiasm as Link hummed cluelessly. I unfolded a long sheet of paper almost instantly. "Would you like to hear my name suggestions for sons and daughters?"

My spontaneity was welcomed with his humble laugh. We both started scrolling through the list of my making as we entered our home's open gates.

THE END.


End file.
